tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 75
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 76|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 30th, 2009 Length: 2:21:40 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Lizzie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: War of the Worlds Radio. Closing Words: Chris Antista "Shut up." Closing Song: Powerline from Goofy movie. ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Scariest games you've never played Notable Facts: *Flashback to Episode 25 Nightmare on Elm Street Funny Stories and Quotes *Names for Lizzie's future band **Rim Butt Pussy and Hillbilly Meth Lab *Chris Antista **getting everyone to laugh about forum username Splash's brother's dead girlfriend. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU5BAt5iAuQ#t=4m34s 1:55:14-1:57:25 brilliant timing + really bad tragedy = amazing comedy **on I have no mouth and I must scream. "Ellen is passed around as a piece of fuck. Lizzie its not like that. There are other females in the building." **Look under my bed. You will not find any crusted socks. **Ask your parents how to mail a letter. **Racist Evil 5. As soon as the Evil Residents Leave, We will have peace 5. **Win me as a father. Send a picture of your mother and I will rate her ... on a scale of One to Boner. ***Brett Elston "One being small boner."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU5BAt5iAuQ#t=3m38s *Mikel Reparaz **Residents Of this Country are Evil 5. **I hope my wife never grows a beard. **Maybe that's the reason for stupid 80's nostalgia. Kids coming from broken homes just want to recapture a source of their childhood. ***Brett "I think some of our listeners are having a breakthrough." *Brett Elston **Week of Satan all week at GamesRadar. **For Halloween if you are 21 get in a costume and drink. If you are under 21 go to bed. **Fucking tyranny of Lego Rock Band and Band Hero and they're not even out. **It seems like Wolfmother's agent signed Woman to the games Industry. **Go to hell all of you. *Henry Gilbert **Do you know what term I find offensive? Dungeon Master. *Lizzie Cuevas: **"Smoker licking Zoey's pussy." 2:20:10-2:20:13 (important of you want audio for "licking pussy" or" pussy licking") **Lizzie Cuevas Halloween story: ***As a kid dressed up as Oscar the Grouch. There was no mask, so mom smeared green shit on her face. Didn't like that Halloween. Question of the Week 59: Fondest Halloween memories? *Chris Antista on last QOTW: Thought he was responsible for his friends divorces as a young child in the 80s. Played Jackal, with Charlie and told him to play the music loud when the parents were yelling. Associates Ryan with playing Nightshade, in which his parents were getting a divorce.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU5BAt5iAuQ#t=2m8s *Brett Elston- As a child his dad made him a Ninja Turtles costume, and in 2003 he dressed up as a Ben Riley Spiderman and fell off a tree in 2003. *Chris Antista- Toilet Halloween when he was 8. Chinese Food Delivery Story http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqB63nSiDyM 2:08:58-2:17:23 all over $24.80 *Mikel Reparaz- A Ghostbuster and people thought he was a Repairman with his name Reparaz. "I expect this repairazed." Chris Antista Also his 2005 Not a spy costume. *Lizzie Cuevas- Pocket D dressed as Alyx Vance in City of Villains. "Later said fuck videogames." Link: Episode 75 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 76|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009